Hunted Woods
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Well, Gohan's going on another adventure but will he survive? He meets two girls in the woods and tells him about what happened six years ago. Are they telling the truth or are they just covering up a murder?
1. Default Chapter

Hunted Woods  
  
Hello everyone. This is your tour person Goma-Ryu. This time we will take a trip to Fairfield to visit the creek in OakWood Park. This is just a story. It is not true but I thought that since Gohan lives near the woods why not have him and his parents live in Fairfield. Now this will take place on a rainy day and Gohan got bored of studying (who doesn't) so he decided to take a walk in the woods but that walk will change his life forever.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, The Scariest Places On Earth (TV show)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I said before it was raining and Gohan was looking out his window instead of his work books. "Man, I wish I could go out," Gohan said and started on his reading. He and his parents just moved to Fairfield just two days ago and he missed his friends already. Gohan was done reading his math book and pulled out a book he got from school at the library. "The Scariest Places On Earth" Gohan read outloud. He opened it up and started to read. When he was done reading one chapter he finally got up, opened his window, and flew out into the rain. He flew to the woods near by and landed.  
"Heeelp usssss," a voice said. The voice was so cold and it sent chivers up Gohan's spin. "You must heelp us. Plleasse." Gohan started to walk farther into the woods and over a bridge. When he stopped on the bridge and he looked around. It was still raining and he didn't see anyone. He was about to leave when he heard the voice again but this time he saw a little girl, about 8 or so. "Pllease help us," was all it said and disappeared. Gohan thought he was seeing things. / I need to lay off the studing/ Gohan thought. He walked some more and was thinking what the girl ment. "Why did she say help us when I only saw her only? He was about to step off the bridge when two girls appeared and were alive.  
"What are you doing here kid?" one asked. She looked more like in her teens. Maybe 16.   
"This isn't a place for kids like you," the other one said. She looked the same age as the other.  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked.  
"I'm Pepper and this is Kim," Pepper said," Who are you?"  
"I'm Gohan and I'm not a kid. I'm 11."  
"Well your still a kid to us," Kim said. He loked at them and turned the other direction and up the stairs when he heard a laugh. He looked at Pepper and Kim to see if it was them but they had on a terror face.  
"Gohan, I'm gonna tell you what to do and I want you to follow my directions. Is that clear?" Pepper said, looking off into the distance.  
"Yes."  
"Good, I want you to go home and never come here again. At least not until they leave."  
"Who?"  
"You mean you don't know?" Kim asked. Almost everyone knew of what happened in the woods.  
"I just moved her two days ago."  
"Might as well tell ya now. You see six years ago six kids where out here playing in the water. They were kicked out of their house and they all meet up here. Out of the six kids there where two teenagers who all the kids, at age 8 at this time, looked up to them and the teens told them they would portect them at any cost." Pepper said.  
"So one day when it started to rain the kids went out to skip rocks or just climb trees. The two teenagers were out getting food for them so no one was around and then it happened. Two of the kids fell out of a tree, their heads were cut off, they were shirtless, and there was something carved into their stomachs. The other two that were skipping rocks, they fell to the ground, also headless, armless, shirtless, and they too had something carved into their stomachs," Kim finished.  
"What were their names? Who were they?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, the two kids that fell from the tree where boys. Their names were Tod, and Kevin. The two kids that were skipping rocks were girls and their names were Angel and Hope," Pepper said.  
"And the two teenagers? What about them?"  
"Well.... When they found them all dead, they knew something happened. They knew what was carved into the stomachs of the childeren. When they found out, one of them pulled out her knife, cut her wrist and then made the same sign that was on the kids. She handed the knife to her sister and she did the samething and then they too died," Kim said.  
"What were the teenagers name?" Kim looked at Pepper.  
"Their names where Brittney and Sarah."  
"What were the two girls wearing when they died? The ones that where eight."  
"Why?" Pepper asked.  
"Just tell me. Please?"  
"One was wearing long blue pants and a black shirt, and the other was wearing black pants with a black shirt. Why do you ask?"  
"I saw one I think."  
"What was she saying?"  
"Help us." Kim looked at Pepper and then at Gohan.  
"Listen Gohan. Just go home and don't come back here. You understand?"  
"Yes. Bye now." He waved good-bye and then left. When he was gone Kim and Pepper disappeared, laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, how was it? Please tell me? This is my second mystery so please be nice. Ja'ne. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Hauted Woods  
  
Hello everyone. Guess what? I now have my friend Kali Maxwell helping me on this so it might make more sense than what I would have done. So on with the story.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, though I wish I could, and I OWN this story.  
/....../thinking  
[flashback]  
*...* dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
  
Gohan is sitting at his desk going over what Kim and Pepper said about the ghosts at the creek.   
[something carved into their stomachs] then he pulled out "The Scariest Places on Earth" book and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. The Chapter read "Mysteries of Oakwood's Creek" Gohan read outloud. He read about ten pages when he fell asleep.  
* "Where am I?" He looked around and found no one. He was alone in the creeks. He started to walk out of the water when he looked down. The water wasn't your usual dirty. It was blood red. A noise made him look up and he saw a little boy, about seven just standing there. Alive. As Gohan walked up to the him, the boy opened his mouth as if he were going to scream but no sound came out. Only blood. The boy's eyes and ears were bleeding too. "Look what they did to me," the boy yelled and lifted his shirt up revieling a sign. A triangle with a curve line running across it. Dividing the triangle. "I'm a good boy. I do no wrong. I'm a good boy. I do no wrong," was all the only thing he said before he disappeared. A noise behind Gohan made him turn around. A girl, about his age was sitting on a rock, her hand was holding her chest and blood was going through her fingurs. When she turned around, her eyes were hanging. They weren't in her head, they were hanging by something. He looked her up and down and noticed that she was covered in blood. When she moved her hand, more blood came. "Dark Sharp hurts you. Never do wrong. Dark Sharp hurts you. Never do wrong," she said and then she too disappeared. Gohan was going to scream.   
"What do they mean?" he asked himself. He started to walk out of the water once more but was stopped. He looked down and hands were holding his feet in place. Then his arms were pinned behind his back. He couldn't move. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't move. "What do you want!?!"   
"Trust your friends, trust your Elders, trust your family, Don't trust your enemies," a girl said. Gohan turned his head away from her but every which way he turned, there was kids no younger than 12, and teenagers no younger than 16 all around him. They were crying, screaming, bleeding. Gohan felt something sticky on his hand but he couldn't check. Just then music could be heard. A flut. When the kids heard that they all disappeared. Gohan finally checked his hand and saw red on his hand. He looked at the blood and then at his shoulder.  
"How did this get there?" he asked. On his arm was a line of blood. Starting at his shoulder and ending at his wrist.   
"We told you never to return here, now you must pay. You know to much," a voice said. Gohan turned around and saw two dark figurs. You could tell they were girls but you couldn't see their faces. One was sitting while the other was standing, holding a bloody knife. "Now your blood will be added to my knife," she said and ran at Gohan, knocking him on the ground and pining him there. She brought the knife down on his stomach and started to carve the sign. She and her friend laughed as Gohan yelled in pain.   
"Gohan? Gohan?"*  
"Gohan? Gohan wake up," Goku said. He's been trying to wake Gohan ever since he started to scream. Gohan bolted up in his bed screaming. Goku grabbed him by the arms and shook him a little. "Gohan calm down. Your ok." Gohan finally calmed down and looked at his father.  
"Gomen dad." Gohan looked down at his sheets and noticed they were red. He looked up at his father with fear. "What happened?"  
"You were having a nightmare and then you started to scream. I came in and saw that you were bleeding."  
"Where was I bleeding?"  
"On the arm and stomach." Gohan couldn't believe it. His nightmare was true. "Now, why don't you try to get some rest. You mom is out for awhile so you can rest," Goku said and walk out, leaving the door open. Gohan layed down but didn't sleep. He was scared. He got up, went to his desk, and opened the book to the chapter and started to read. the chapter told him everything he wanted to know. The creek was a graveyard for kids and teenagers that were brutally murdered and the killers just threw them in the creek. It had storys about how they died and if the parents knew about it. Gohan fipped through the pages until he came to a page that read, "The Deadly Signs" he read some and then his face went white.   
"The deadliest sign of all is the TriDeath. A triangle that is divided by a curve line going across. The sign is a symbol of murder or suicid. Anyone that has this sign on any parts of their body will either die on the spot or they will go crazy and then kill themselfs. The people that started this were clever kids. Groups of kids started a cult. Making up the sign. They believed in the devil and had the devil himself place a curse on the sign."   
/Were Pepper and Kim telling the truth?/ he thought. /I have to find out right now!/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm done now. Until next time. 


	3. New Friends

Hello everyone, and how are we doing on this fine day? Great. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I will say this though. This story might go to PG-13 to R. Not sure 'cause I will go into details when someone gets killed. So this might be rated R. Anywho, onto the story.  
Disclaimers: don't own DBZ but I do own this story.  
/..../ thinking  
Where we last left off:   
"I'm a good boy. I do no wrong. I'm a good boy. I do no wrong."   
"Don't trust your enemys."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan walked out of the house and to the woods. /I have to know what's going on. Is there something in the woods that Pepper and Kim don't want me to know?/ He looked at his arm that was bandaged up. He could still remember how the cut felt. He could still feel the bood running down his arm. When he got to the woods he heard voice all over but no one was there.   
"Help us."  
"Save us."  
"Kill therm for us."   
The voices were pleading to him. He walked through the trees till he saw the bridge. He stopped at the bridge and saw a teenage girl sitting on the rail of the bridge. she looked at him and smiled.  
"Hello Gohan."  
"How did you?"  
"Know your name? Well, I've been watching you and your new friends. I have something to tell you about them," she went on. Gohan was into listening to her that he didn't noticed a slide under the bridge. One side was laying down and the other was standing straight up. "Your new friends are not what they seem to be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You heard of all ther kids that was were either dumped here to die or were killed here?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, Pepper and Kim are the....." she stopped when a gust of wind came and it knocked the girl off the bridge. She screamed as she fell and then the screaming stopped. Gohan ran to where she was sitting and looked down. There the girl was, part of the slide was sticking into her back. She was still alive and struggling to get off the slide but the more she struggled the more the slide dug into her back. Blood was puring out of her mouth as if she was trying to scream for help. Then her body went limp and she disappeared. Gohan closed his eyes and opened them back up. She was gone but the slide was still there and on the slide was fresh blood.  
"This is sick. Who could be doing this?" he asked himself. Then he heard a voice in the distance say," Dark Sharp hurts you. Dark Sharp hurts you." /That voice. It was same as the girl I saw last time./ Gohan ran off the bridge and into the water below. The water was still blood red so he was jumping from rock to rock. He went to see the slide when he felt the gust of wind again.  
"What are you doing here?" Gohan jumped ten feet in the air, or more. He looked up at the bridge and saw Kim. "I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Haveing a picnic with Casper?" Gohan replied.  
"I thought we told you never to come here again. Did we not?"  
"You did, but until I see a paper that says I have to listen to you I will come here whenever I want!"  
"Ok. Don't say we didn't warn you." Kim smiled and then walked up the bridge stairs. Gohan turned his attention to the slide again but something else caught his eye. He walked over to a tree and looked behind it to see a little girl sitting there, crying.  
"Hey little girl," Gohan said. The girl looked up at him. "What's wrong?"  
"I think I'm lost."  
"No your not. The bridge is right there and that leads out. What's your name?"  
"Angel."  
"Well Angel, your not lost." He smiled at her but his smiled faded when she opened her mouth.  
"Dark Sharp hurts you. Never do wrong." It was her. It was her that was saying that.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Angel just looked at him and then at the bridge. Gohan followed her gaze and saw two teenagers standing on the bridge and then it hit him. Angel? That was name of one of the girls that was killed her alone with her friends. He looked a up at the two teenagers who were smileing at him. /Those must be the teenagers that killed themselfs./ Angel got up and smiled. Then another girl appeared by Gohan. He turned around and saw two boys standing right behind him.  
"You are the kids that were killed. Right?"  
"Yes. You are right," Hope said. The two teenagers smiled down at the kids. "You must help us."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Well, if you can see us then you can see every kid, and teenager," Tod said.  
"Well, you got one thing right. I can see everyone."  
"Then listen," Britteny said. Gohan looked at the bridge but they weren't there. He looked at Angel but she wasn't there either. No one was. "Don't listen to enemys. Even if they say they say they are friends, don't listen. Listen to your true friends."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Look into their heart and you will find an answer." Gohan looked at the tree that Angel was by and saw blood. He turned around to go home but he ran into a body hanging by a rope that was tied to the bridge.  
"NOOOO!" Gohan screamed and ran up the hill and out of the creek. He started to run into the woods when he heard laughter and a voice. "Never go to sleep, if you do then you might never wake up. Your mind will play tricks on you whether your asleep or not."   
Gohan didn't want to listen. He didn't want to know how they died. He just wanted to go home and be with his dad. When he got home and closed the front door the house was dark.  
"Dad?" Gohan turned on the lights and saw his dad on the floor. "Dad?" he walked over to Goku and turned him over on his back. when he did he looked down at his hands and saw blood. He looked at his fathers body and saw a dagger sticking out og Goku's stomach. Right in the middle of making that TriDeath sign. His face was covered with blood, One eye was cut out and laying on the floor. His arms were cut up. Blood was all over Goku, all over Gohan, and all over the house. Gohan screamed and went to his room and closed the door and hide under the sheets. After a few minutes of silence, he pulled the covers off him and saw a note on his desk. He walked over to the desk and picked it up and read it outloud.  
Gohan,  
Thought you would love to see what would happen to your dad.  
Consider this as a warning again. One more mess up and you will  
be next. Happy dreams and remember, you might never wake up." The note was written in blood and the person that wrote it signed it as Dark Sharp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well, what did ya think? Please review and tell me. 


	4. On Your own Now

Hello, everyone and how are we? I hope you are enjoying this, and Kura, you don't have to be confused on this story, just make sure you don't eat when you read my story. Remember, Trunnnks:) kill me later after the practice. Enjoy.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything in this story. Exept for Gohan. {Goma!} OK, I don't own him either. /darn fairy Godmother/  
/.../ thinking  
*....* dream  
{...} voice in head  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No! this can't be happening," Gohan said, near tears. He walked over to his bed again, sat down and opened the book up and read some more. /My fathers dead, I'm being haunted by ghost. What am I going to do?/ He opened the book to the last chapter. Chapter 10: The Ends. He got so into reading that he didn't notice his dad walking in his room.  
"Gohan."   
Gohan jumped ten feet in the air and looked at his dad. He couldn't believe it, his dad was alive when he just saw him dead.   
"Dad?"   
"It's me Gohan, what's wrong?" When he said that, Gohan got up and hugged him. "What did I do?"  
"I thought you were dead."  
"No. I'm not dead. The last time I check I was healthy as a horse. What's wrong?" Gohan was going to explain but he heard a voice in his head {You tell anyone and I'll kill the ones you love.}   
"Nothing dad," he said and went back to reading, leaving Goku with a confused face.  
"Ok. Your mom will be home soon so get ready for dinner." Goku smiled and walked out.   
**Later that night**  
"Gohan time for bed," ChiChi said. Gohan looked at her and walked to his room, closed the door, layed down on the bed, but didn't fall asleep. He looked at his desk and remembered the note. /Happy dreams. Remember, you might not wake up./ Gohan shivered at this and just stared into space. The next day he got up and went to the woods again. He saw everything again. Every death, every scream for help, every warning from Pepper or Kim. He walked home that night and went to his room. ChiChi just looked at her son and relized he hasn't been sleeping at all. She looked at Goku who was doing push-ups.  
"Goku, have you noticed that Gohan hasn't been sleeping?"  
"Yes I have ChiChi. Even of it's only been a day or two."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know. I'll go talk to him." Goku got up and went to Gohans room. When he opened the door and saw Gohan laying on the bed, not asleep, but he looked like he would in a minute. "Gohan? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat on Gohan's bed.  
"Nothing," he said with a yawn.  
"Maybe you should rest."   
"No. I'm fine." Another yawn. Goku was getting worried. He got up and left.  
{That was a close one. Now listen to me kid. Go to the creek one more time.}  
/Why?/   
{'Cause I said so!} Gohan got up and flew out his window. When he reached the creek, he flet something hit his head and he dropped to the ground with a thud. He hit his head on a rock and then his world went black.  
** "What is this place?"   
"GOOHAN! TIME FOR LUNCH!" Gohan turned his head every which way. He was at home. His mom was there and his dad was too. Gohan ran to his mom and looked at her. She seemed alive. When he walked in and sat down he asked her," What's for lunch?" ChiChi smiled and handed him a bowl. He looked down at it and then looked up at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What is it?"  
"It's fried brain with eye balls. What else?" Gohan looked at the bow one more time before he pushed it away. He got up and walked outside. When he got out there, there was blood everywhere. He looked to his left. Nothing but bloody bodies. Bodies of kids and teenagers. They all looked like that have been stabbed twenty times all over. He looked to his right. More kids and teenagers, but they looked like someone held their heads under water for hours. Some of them had their throats cut, blood gushing from the wound. He looked straight ahead and saw two teenagers and then a dark figure next to them.   
"Time for my favorite dream game," the dark person said,"How long can you live in a nightmare with people that have been dead for over six to ten years?" A dark laugh came from him and when he snaped his fingures, all the kids and teenagers where attacking him. Screaming, crying, bleeding, and they all had the TriDeath sign. Gohan started to scream when he felt a knife go into his body. Blood was gushing out his side from where he was stabbed.**  
"Gohan? Gohan wake up," Goku said trying to get Gohan to wake up. He found Gohan in the creek screaming. He could only think of one thing to do. Pick him up and get him home. "Gohan wake up. You have to wake up." No good. Gohan was still screaming, but louder. His side started to bleed and Goku had to go get a cloth to put over the wound. Soon Gohan's screams stopped, but he was sweating, and breathing hard.  
"It's no use. You can't do anything," a voice said. Goku turned around and saw two teenagers standing there. "Gohan is on his own."  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?"  
"My name is Brittney and this is my sister Sarah."  
"Ok, that's one question answered, but how did you get in here?"  
"We are ghost."  
"What?"  
"We died six years ago near the creek," Sarah said.   
"Actually, we killed ourselfs," Brittney said.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Well you see, when I was six and Sarah was five we had two more sisters by the names of Pepper and Kim. They were older than us and very mean. One day when they went down to the creek an older man walked up to them and told them that if they did what they were told to do, they would die but would come back as ghost. They didn't think nothing of it and listened to him. He told them he was going to kill them and carve a sign in their stomachs so they can some back as ghost and they would still be the same age, but they would have to kill anyone that comes down to the creek," Brittney said.  
"So what happened to you guys?"  
"When we found out that Pepper and Sarah were dead we had dreams that they were still alive but they told us something. Thay said that whatever Dark Sharp says goes. We didn't understand it. When we were teens, our parents died, leaving us to fend for ourselfs. We found a park with a creek in it and made it our home. Soon kids started to appear out of nowhere so we told them they could stay with us. One day four kids, Angel, Hope, Kevin, and Tod were playing out in the creek while we were getting food and stuff. When we came back they were all dead. Heads cut off, and on their stomachs was a sign," Sarah said,"We didn't know what to do. Then we felt a gust of wind and something entered our bodies. In our heads were Pepper and Kim. They told us that if we didn't make the TriDeath sign and kill ourselfs, then Dark Sharp would torture us until we do."  
"So you guys killed yourselfs?"  
"Yes. Pepper and Kim killed the kids and made us kill ourselfs." Goku turned to Gohan who was now starting to scream again and thrusting at Goku. Goku was holding Gohan down while Sarah floated to Gohan's desk and found the note. She showed it to Brittney.   
"He found him. Now he wants him dead," Sarah said.  
"Who?" Goku asked.  
"Dark Sharp. The reason all this is going on." Brittney held up the book Gohan was reading and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.  
"Listen to this: "But there were very few of the terror-sticken people who attributed these doings to the angency of human hands. Pest-spirits, plague-goblins, and fever-demons, were the popular imps of mischief: and tales so blood-chilling were hourly told, that the whole mass of forbidden buildings was, at length, enveloped in terror as in a shroud, and the plunderer himself was often scared away by the horrors his own depredation had created; leaving the entire vast circuit of prohibited district to gloom, silence, pestilence, and death."^  
"What does that mean?" Goku asked.  
"Don't know. All I know is this. Gohan's on his own now. If he dies in his dreams, then he will die here as well," Sarah said. Goku looked at her and then at Gohan. Gohan finally let out one scream and then went limp under Goku's hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok people. That was fun. One thing to say here is that the little ^ thing means that I got this out of "Edger Allen Poe Selected Works" book. I really don't know what he means by that so don't ask me. It just sounded cool. Happy reviewing. Ja'ne for now. 


	5. when the dead becomes your friends

Hello everyone, guess what? I'm gonna post chapter 5 up. For some people the TriDeath is something I made up. It's not real. Oakwood Park is real though, that's the park near me and Kali. Everything in this story is real, exept for DBZ, the killings, none that I know of, and TriDeath. Anywho, onto the story.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ:*( don't own anything exept my fic.  
/...../thinking  
**...**dream  
{...}voice in head  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**"Come play with us," a girl said.  
"Come play with us Gohan," another girl said, standing next to her. Both girls were twins and he only way you could tell them apart was that one was holding a bloody knife and her wrist was cut open, and the other one had a rope hanging by her neck and she was gutted. Gohan turned and ran. He couldn't take this, it wasn't right. Who would do something like this to kids?   
"Come on Gohan, your not afraid are ya?" a voice said. He knew who it was. It was the dark figure he saw. Gohan turned around and saw him, but this time he saw the person. Scars all over his face. like some just cut his face all up.  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked.  
"My name is Dark Sharp. I'm sure you heard of me."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Well my boy, you see, everyone that has died at the hands of me, my friends here, or themselfs, all had a gift."  
"What?"  
"A gift. They could see dead people and how they died. I had to kill them. Seeing them was bad, but if they knew how killed them, and that person was still alive they would be in jail by now."  
"So I have gift and you want me dead?"  
"That's right my boy. There is a way though, to kill me and never have to worry about this nightmare every again." Gohan was going to say something but Dark Sharp beat him to it, "And I won't tell you how either. I will give you one day to figure it out. My son's and daughters will still be after you but they won't kill you till your time is up. Your time will start....now," and with that he disappeared and more kids started to come at him. He looked at them and then at a tree. He jumped up and landed on the branch and sat down. /What am I gonna do? I don't know how to defeat him. Do I?/ Gohan was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt something pierce his arm. He looked up to see a 13 year old boy, blood oozeing from his mouth, eyes, ears, and throat. Gohan looked down and saw the knife the boy held went all the way threw one side and out the other.**  
"We have to so something. I can not watch my son, being killed, tortured, or anything else," Goku almost yelled.  
"I'm sorry Son Goku. There is a way to kill Dark Sharp though," Sarah said.  
"How?"  
"We told Gohan to trust his friends. All he has to do is look into the hearts of the kids and he will see the friends and what they were before they were killed," Brittney said. When she said that, Gohan started to talk.  
"Don't do this. Please. What am I gonna do? How do I kill Dark Sharp?" was all he said. Goku put his hand on his sons forhead. He was running a fever, he was breathing hard, and he was talking but he probably didn't even know it. Goku closed his eyes while Brittney and Sarah looked at him. /Gohan? Gohan?/  
**{Gohan? Gohan?} Gohan lifted his head up. He was sitting on a rock now while all the kids were standing around him. /Dad?/  
{Yes Gohan, it's me. Listen, you can kill him.}  
/How dad?/  
{Remember what Brittney and Sarah told you?}  
/How do you know them?/  
{Their here right now. You have to look into the hearts of the kids and find the friends you need to kill him.}  
/I remember now. Thanks dad./  
{Don't worry Gohan, I'm right here by your side and I won't move until you wake up. Exept when I get hungry and have to eat.}  
/Thanks dad. I love you/  
{I love you too Gohan. Now you better hurry.}   
Gohan nodded and looked at all the kids around him. /Look into their hearts and find a friend/ Gohan thought. He got up and walked to an eight year old girl. They stared at each other for awhile till Gohan finally saw what he need to see. An eight year old girl running around the park laughing with friends. She was running to her mom and dad and hugged them. A dog was near now and she picked it up and took it home and cared from it. Gohan smiled at what he saw and the girl did too. When Gohan looked up at her, she was smiling and crying.  
"Thank you. I never knew how happy I was until I was killed five years ago."  
"It worked. All I have to do is get more people," Gohan siad and did the samething to everyone around him. Soon Gohan had about 20 people with him. They were his friends now and they were going to help him kill Dark Sharp and then they could die in peace.**  
"What did you do Son Goku?" Sarah asked.  
"I help my son. I talked to him and told him how to defeat Dark Sharp."  
"Cool. All has to do is get the kids on his side and then they all defeast Dark Sharp for good."  
Goku looked at the sleeping form of his son. /Make it through son. You can do it. I know you can./  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, was it ok? Please review. I also have another question for ya's and it's not about my story. It's about another story. If anyone has heard, read, or know who wrote a story called Project Akira 8z please tell me. thanks. ja'ne for now. 


	6. Welcome To My Nightmare

Hello everyone, guess what? I don't know. This is a song fic so I hope you all enjoy it.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ or "Welcome To My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper.  
/..../thinking  
{...} song  
**....** another dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan ran through some trees and found more kids. He already had about 40 kids. He decided to forget about it. He had more than enough.  
"Do you think we can defeat Dark Sharp?" Amanda asked. Amanda was Gohan's age and they got along fine when he helped her.  
"I don't know. All we can do is try." Gohan looked at her and then when he heard Dark Sharp's yelling he knew they were close. When he pasted a nearby tree he almost fell over from the power. /How did he get so powerful?/ Gohan thought. "Hey Dark Sharp!" Gohan yelled, "it's time to send ya back to hell were you belong!" /If mom heard me say that I would be grounded for a month./ he thought with a laugh.  
"So I see you finally found away to defeat my little friends. Very good, now I guess it's time for you to join them," Dark Sharp said with a laugh. He waved his hands above his head and it got dark real fast. "I might as well make your death slow and painful. Where to start?" he looked Gohan up and down. "I would start from bottom to top."  
"Your not going to kill me Dark Sharp. I will defeat you and get out of this nightmare of yours."  
"You havn't seen what my nightmare looks like boy. If you want to I will show you and then that way it will kill you and I won't have to get blood all over my outfit." He ran towards Gohan and pinned him to a tree and put one of his hands on Gohan's forhead. Gohan started to see dots before his eyes. "Don't try to struggle. Just give in," Dark Sharp said and removed his hand and smiled. "Son Gohan, you are about to enter my nightmare." Gohan fell to the ground and blackness over took him.  
**{ Welcome to my nightmare  
I think your're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel like you belong}  
Gohan sat up and looked around him. More blood than ever. There were no bodies so where was the blood coming from? He looked around some more and noticed a jail. He got up and walked toward the jail and looked inside. It had everything a jail would have, exept that this jail had dead rotting bodies. He walked through the door and into the jail. He could smell the blood in the air like it just happened a few hours ago. He had to face this nightmare and live. For his father, mother, and his friends. He walked to each cell door and looked inside. One cell had two guys in it. One looked like he killed himself. Blood was gushing from his wrist and throat. His eyes were open and his mouth was open as well. His buddy next to him was laying on the bed, one arm draped over the side and his other arm was sticking out of his chest. Like someone tore that arm off and stuck it in his chest. How they did that he didn't want to know. He skipped the second and went to the third. That cell had three guys in, one guy was laying on the floor with rats crawling out of his stomach and mouth. He looked liked he was starved to death and the rats got to him first. One guy was sitting in a corner, head hanging down and half his hair was burnt off and you could still smell the smoke. His body was burnt as well. The last guy was laying in bed his right arm was bent in an odd direction and his left hand was cuffed to the bed. His mouth was open and his stomach had a big hole in it with rats inside.  
"This is sick. Who could do something like this to people. Even if they did something wrong?"   
{A nocturnal vacation  
Unnecessary sedation  
You want to feel at home 'cause you belong  
Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
I hope I didn't scare you}  
He walked down the halls and he could have sworn he heard people laughing and screaming. When he reached a door it read "Death Room" /this sounds promising/ he thought. He would've laughed at that but when he opened the door and almost screamed. A guy was in an electric chair, hair sticking up. His whole body was fryed. A nother guy was laying on the floor next to the chair. Headless and blood was still gushing out. What really got him was two little girls on the floor. They were hacked up to pieces. Blood was all over the floor and wall. They couldn't have been no more than eight. A bloody guy with white hair layed next to one of them with a bloody ax in his hands.  
{That's just the way we are when we come down  
We sweat and laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here.}  
Gohan ran out the door and out of the jail. As he was running he heard a male voice yell at him to stop. When he stopped, he didn't turn around, he had his back to the person.  
"You must defeat us first Gohan." Gohan gasped at the voice. /It can't be. Could it?/ Gohan turned around and he was right. There stood Krillin. Gohan almost cried. Krillin's face was cut up. He had a gash on his arm and a hole in his stomach. He was missing an eye and blood was gushing from the spot where the eye was suppose to be.  
"Krillin? It can't be you. What happened to you?"  
"It is me Gohan. Don't you remember what happened? You were fighting a monster created by Dark Sharp. You couldn't defeat him so you took off and left us to die!"  
"Us?"  
At that point Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta stepped behind Krillin. They all had holes in their stomachs and hate in their eyes when they looked at Gohan.  
"You could've finished him off if but you didn't. You left us to die and now you must pay for you stupid action," Vegeta said. He jumped over Krillin and punched Gohan in the guts.  
{Welcome to my breakdown  
Whoa  
You're welcome to my nightmare  
Yeah}  
Piccolo ran at Gohan and kicked him in the head, spinning him around, but he stopped when Yamcha grabbed one arm and Tien grabbed the other. He tryed to struggle but he couldn't get free. "Why are you guys doing this? I never would turn my back on you guys." He tryed to reason with them but all he got was a slap in the face by Chaozu. Trunks walked up to him, sword in hand and sliced Gohan's face. Gohan's tears mixed in with his blood. Krillin walked up to him with a smile. "If I could, I would kill you like Dark Sharp did to us but I won't. Let him go guys." Tien and Yamcha let Gohan go and he fell to the ground. Crying, bleeding, and breathing hard. Tien and Yamcha kicked Gohan in the side and laughed.   
"You will die in about twenty minutes kid. If I were you, I would kill myself and get it done and over with," Yamcha said with a smile. Gohan got up and just looked at them.  
"I have something to say. First I have a name and the second one is drop dead. You are not my friends and if you were, you would know that I would never turn my backs on you no matter how powerful the monster is." When he said that his dead friends dropped to the ground and disappeard. When they were gone Gohan felt hot tears running down his cheek. He wipped them away when the ground started to split.  
"Time to die Son Gohan," a voice said," Now you know what my nightmare is and you are now part of it."  
{Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel that you belong  
We sweat and laugh, and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here  
Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
Yeah}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well what did ya think? Please tell me. Who do you think will win? My future husband Gohan or the evil Dark Sharp? You tell me while I go save my Gohan. Ja'ne.  



	7. When you push him far, what are the resu...

Hello everyone. Goma-Ryu will not beable to greet you so I will. My name is Choco-Late. I'm a chocolate bar and I'm gonna take over this lazy planet you call earth. No one can stop me. You will all bow down to me as your new ruler. That means you Princess Kura. I will however, let you finish reading this story. Then it's back to being evil again. K? Warning though, you might not want to eat before you read or if you don't like blood that much please don't read. Might not be that bloody but just to be on the safe side.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ.  
/..../ thinking  
(..) A/N  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Son Gohan, you will be part of my nightmare," Dark Sharp said. He stepped up to Gohan and smiled. "I can't wait to see what a Saiyan's insides look like," he said to Gohan's face.  
"Do they have breath mints in HFIL?" he asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Very funny. You will wish you never said that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dragons dagger. "This is what I use when I kill all my smart mouth victims. I just slit their throat, put the dagger into their eyes and pull their eyes out. The good part is, is that they are still alive and I enjoy hear screams of pain."  
"I have one thing to say."  
"What would that be?"  
"You have to get me first." With that Gohan disappeard and then reappeard behind Dark Sharp and punched him hard in the back. He turned around and almost stabbed Gohan in the side but he moved just in time. "You really need to control your rage." Gohan jumped on his shoulders and just stood there.  
"You think this is a game? Well, the rules are, there are no rules."  
"I like a game with no rules. Gohan laughed and jumped off of his shoulders and kicked him in the stomach. Dark Sharp fell over in pain and Gohan ran.   
"You baka. You will pay for that." Dark Sharp ran after him. Gohan thought he got away from him and rested by an old building. He was about to sit when he felt himself being lifted up by the back of his gi and then staring into the eyes of Dark Sharp. "I told you were going to pay for that." Dark Sharp smiled and then stabbed Gohan in the stomach. He laughed as Gohan cried in pain. "Where were we? Ah yeah, I was saying I was going to slit your throat. Now hold still and this won't hurt much." He brought the dagger blade up to Gohan's throat and stopped. He could only smile but his smile turned into pain as Gohan kicked him where it counts, and that made him drop Gohan on the ground. When Gohan fell to the ground he jumped up and ran again. He knew he could get farther now. He just needed to rest from the wound. / Reminder, never smart mouth to a guy that wants to kill you and has a dagger/ he thought.  
"Hey, kid. Nice shoot, but not good enough." Gohan turned around and saw Dark Sharp walking slowly towards him. Gohan stopped running and just stood there. He couldn't let Dark Sharp win. When Dark Sharp caught up with him he had something glowing in his hands.  
"I have a surprise for ya. Look into my ball and you will see." Gohan just look at the ball and saw all his friends. They were bleeding. Tien had his stomach cut open and you could see his intestines. Yamcha's legs were bent in the wrong direction, his left eye was gorged out, blood was puring out of his mouth. Choazu was no where to be found. All you could see of him was his shirt and half of his arm. Krillin had a dagger threw his head and blood was gushing from his arm. His legs were cut off his body and were sticking out of Vegetas stomach. Vegeta himself was bleeding from his head and you just make put some of his brains.  
"No!" Gohan yelled. He tryed to turn away but Dark Sharp grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back and forced his head up.  
"I will let this flot in the air. You really need to see what I have next," he said as he held Gohan's wrist tightly and held his head in place. Gohan's face went pale at what he saw next. His father. His loveing, careing, kid like father. He was tied to a pole. A big hole was formed in his stomach, the side of his face was burned off, a rope was hanging by his neck, throat was slit, burn marks were all over his body, rats were climeing up the pole, into his stomach and came out with parts of his intestines. His right arm was stabbed about ten times, his left arm was bent at an odd angle. His eyes were open and his mouth was open with blood puring out of it all over his front.  
"NOOOO!" Gohan screamed. Dark Sharp laughed has he tryed to break free of Dark Sharps grip. his laughs turned to little wimpers when he saw Gohan's hair turning yellow. (this is it folks. The moment you all have been waitting for) Dark Sharp let go of Gohan as a rush of energy was sent threw him.   
"What the? what are you?" Dark Sharp ran in front of Gohan to get a better look. His eyes were turning green and his hair turning yellow. "What kind of monster are you?"  
"I'm no monster. A monster is someone who kills kids for no reason and makes them kill themselfs. Which is what you are Dark Sharp."  
"You haven't answered my question. What are you?"  
"I'm a Super Saiyan." Gohan channeled more of his energy and then his hair went from down to up. He finally went SSJ2.   
"Now your the one who's going to die and be stuck in this crazy thing you call a nightmare." Gohan raised his fist and brought it down onto Dark Sharps face.  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Choco-Late here. That was very nice. Nice and bloody. If anyone has anything to say please review. Good-bye for now and remember, I will take over this world soon. I just have to go home. My mom's calling. "Coming Mommy dearest!" 


	8. No one hurts his son and gets away with ...

Hi, I hope Choco-Late didn't scare ya. Don't worry about him though. I took care of him. :he was very good: I mean he won't be with us now so lets just have a moment of silence... OK. I hope you all enjoy this story 'cause I think I have one more chapter to go. So enjoy. :wipes off chocolate.:  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ but I do own Gohan. :Princess Kura hits me over the head with a club: Ok, ok, I don't own him either :sniff: I will someday. Someday he will be mine. :Does Dr. Evil laugh:  
/.../ thinking  
*....* Goku, Sarah, and Britteny  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No. you can't kill me?"  
"Why not Dark Sharp? You killed everyone else and I'm sure they asked you not to kill them so why should I spar you?"  
"If you kill me, then you will stay in my nightmare forever," he said with a laugh. Gohan walked up to him and kicked him hard in the guts.  
"I will find a way to get of this place."  
"You have to get threw me," Dark Sharp said and lunged at Gohan and knocked him down and pinned him there. He pulled Gohan's hands above his head and held them there and reached over to where he dropped his dagger and held it to Gohan's throat. He moved the dagger to Gohan's already wound stomach and stabbed him in the same spot, sending pain into Gohan. Gohan tryed to get up but Dark Sharp had a better grip. " I told you were going to die."  
"Not on your dead life,"Ghan said and powered up and knocked Dark Sharp off him. He grabbed the dagger from his stomach and smashed it.  
"You baka."  
"I'm not a baka. A baka is what you are. Dumb, evil, careless, and now dead." Gohan said and smashed his foot into Dark Sharps stomach. He did that about two times when he lifted him up into the air. "I will make sure you die and won't come back."  
"Don't be to sure kid. Do you want to see my real self?" Gohan just stared at him. "Well?" Gohan dropped him and Dark Sharp fell to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off while Gohan touched down across from him. "Watch closely." He stood with his legs apart, hands in the air, and his eyes closed. Gohan could feel his power slowly comeing but didn't seem that powerful. Dark Sharp's body started to glow and then a bright light flashed before Gohan's eyes. When the glow stopped Gohan was waitting from a big, stronge man. He saw a man alright but the rest wasn't what he hoped for. Dark Sharp didn't have any skin. His blood was sticking to his bones, his eyes looked like they would pop out, his insides were burnt, he had no heart, (that was laying on the ground next to him) some of his burnt intestines where hanging out and they were all around his decapitated ribs. (He can like the guy off of Tales From the Crip. don't know if that's spelled that right)  
"Now what are you?"  
"Well, this is my real self. Don't you like it?" He laughed and his large intestine shot out and wrapped themselfs around Gohan's throat and lifted him off the ground.  
* "Sarah, why is Gohan's lips turning blue?" Goku asked.  
"He's not breathing. I think Dark Sharp has something wrapped around his throat, cutting off his airway."  
"WHAT!" Goku started to push on Gohan's chest.  
"Goku, that's not going to work. I'm sorry but Gohan is not going to make it alive"  
"NO! I'm not going to lose my son!" Goku put his finger to his forhead and tryed to reach King Kai.  
"King Kai. I need your help."  
"Yes I know Goku. There is one way but I'm not sure that....."  
"I don't care. Just tell me!"  
"Just put your hand on Gohan's head and just think of where he is and then you'll be there yourself."  
"Thank King Kai."  
"God luck Goku."   
Goku ended his talk with King Kai and did what King Kai told him. /Ok, hold on Gohan. I'm coming./ *Goku closed his eyes and when he opened them he wasn't in the house. He was somewhere else. He looked around andheard laughter. He turned his head and saw Gohan still in SSJ2 form but was lifted up by something. Goku ran at them and got closer to Gohan.  
"GOHAN!"   
Dark Sharp stopped laughing when he heard a voice and saw a guy next to Gohan. He was dressed in an orange gi and was very, very, pissed.  
"Who are you?" he asked, tighting his grip on Gohan.  
"My name is Goku," he said and grabbed the intestin and cut it. Gohan fell to the ground trying to breath but the intestine around his throat was cutting off his air. Goku knelt next to Gohan and cut that as well.  
"You dare interfear Goku? I will not have that!" Dark Sharp took one of his bones and threw it at Goku but Goku caught it.  
"You think I'm going to let you kill my son?"  
"Your son? Well, I guess you will join him in my nighmare."   
Gohan got up and stood next to Goku. "Dad? How did you get here?"  
"King Kai told me."  
"Dad, you might die here."  
"Not if we work together. You're still in SSJ form. I will and then we can finish off this guy." Gohan smiled and then looked at Dark Sharp with hate. Goku then transformed into a SSJ and got into a fighting stance. Gohan did as well.  
"Your time is up Dark Sharp," Goku said.  
"KA...."  
"ME...."  
"HA...."  
"ME...."  
"HA!" they said at the same time.  
"NOT AGAIN!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, I guess this wasn't that bloody but it works. Please review. Ja'ne for now everyone. 


	9. When dead friends help live friends

Hello, hello, hello my fellow FF.net friends. Guess what? chicken butt:) Gomen, I'll stop. As you can see this is chapter 9. Yep, chapter 9. My next chapter for this really odd story. I guess you want to read it?   
Disclaimers: Don't own (sniff) DBZ (sniffs) and GOHAN!!!:*( (sob)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Gohan, get all your energy into it. We can beat him!" Goku yelled.   
"Right!"   
Father and son where standing side by side and trying to kill a dead guy that was dead for who knows how long. When they finished and the smoked cleared they saw Dark Sharp just standing there laughing. The blast didn't even effect him.  
"Well, I will say that was very impresive. What to you think about this though?" He ripped one of his bones off and threw at Goku and the bone went right through his chest. Goku fell to the ground holding his chest and screaming in pain at the same time.  
"FATHER!" Gohan knelt next to Goku and oulled the bone out. Goku removed his hand from his chest and blood started to gush out. Goku placed his hand over the wound once more and looked at Gohan.  
"Y...You must defeat h.....him." With that Goku went limp. Gohan felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Goku, while Dark Sharp laughed in the backround.  
"No...No...NOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled and stood up. Tears where still running down his cheek but he didn't even notice. "You will pay for what you did to my father!"  
"Awww. Did I make youm mad? Remember, you can't kill me. I will never die!" Gohan lunged at Dark Sharp and kicked him everywhere and Dark Sharp was taking every hit too. When Gohan stopped to catch his breath Dark Sharp's blood was pealing from his bones.   
"You Baka! You brat! Look what you did!" Dark Sharp said. He ran at Gohan and punched him in the guts and kept his fist there for about a minute and then pulled it back. He then kicked Gohan in the head sending him into a nearby rock. Gohan got up and started kicking at him again and this time didn't stop until Dark Sharp fell to the ground. He did fall to the ground and Gohan just stood there breathing hard. Dark Sharp was getting up and looked at himself. More of his blood was coming off.   
"No! You will not defeat me"   
/So his weakness is loseing his blood./ Gohan thought. He raced at Dark Sharp again and punched and kicked everywhere.   
"No (punch) I will (kick) not be (punch, punch) defeated (he's hurting really bad now)" When Gohan punched him in the ribs, all of Dark Sharps intestines came falling out. Dark Sharp fell to the ground and tryed to put his intestines back in. His hands where all bloody and he was screaming from it not to end like this. Gohan looked at his hands and they too had blood. He could smell the blood all over and the smell of decay.  
"I told you, you were not going to make it." Dark Sharp looked up andthen grabbed one of his intestines and flung it at Gohan who dogged it. "And you need to work on your eye site." Dark Sharp laughed and motioned for Gohan to turn around. When he did, Dark Sharps large intestine shoot at him and it wrapped it's self all over Gohan's body. Gohan fell to the ground struggling but it was no use.  
"Now look who's going to die." Dark Sharp walked over to Gohan and kicked him in the side. Then stomped on his stomach, punched him in the head, grabbed the end of the intestine and started to tightin it. He then grabbed Gohan's face and started to rip his skin off. One side of his face was completly skinless and bleed really bad. He was working on the next side when a blast hit him in the back. He turned around to face Krillin?  
"What the? You are in my nightmare. I control you!" Soon the whole Z- Senshi showed up.   
"We might live in your nightmare," Krillin said, "but you don't own our real bodys outside your nightmare," Yamcha finished. Trunks and Vegeta grabbed Dark Sharp while the rest tryed to get the bloody intestine off of Gohan.   
"It's to late. He will be mine in a matter of seconds."  
He was right. Whenever Krillin tryed to move Gohan he would scream out in pain. Gohan was in bad shapr too. His mouth was covered with blood and blood still came out of his mouth. He was haveing trouble breathing. Yamcha looked over at Goku and saw him laying in his own puddle of blood.   
"He's right. We are late," Tien said as he checked Gohan's pules and finding none. Krillin looked at Gohan's lifeless body and then at Goku's. /They tryed to change this nightmare and look what happened to them!/ Krillin thought. /Why can't we do anything./  
"There is a way to help them and defeat Dark Sharp," a voice said. They all turned around and there stood Pepper and Kim.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm done, I'm done. Now it's up to you. I have to go now. It's only 10:30 pm and I'm really hyper right now on Diet Coke, I don't care if I misspelled words or whatever. I'm letting this one go, and I have to get up early for work. Does that tell ya anything? No! that's what I thought. Ja'ne for now. 


	10. And they all live happily ever after.

Tis the season to be hyper. Gomen, I'll stop. When you work at McDonalds and make up your own Christmas Songs, then you've been working there to long. Anywho, here is the last chapter for all you nice readers.   
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ (what else is new)  
**dream**  
"Gohan talking in his dream"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Peper! Kim! What are you doing here?!?"  
"We are here to help Gohan," Pepper said.  
"Why, I made you the way you are. If not for me you wouldn't be..."  
"Alive? Dead? You took our lives from us 'cause you knew we wouldn't care!" Kim said.  
"Yes, but I made you powerful."  
"Yes you did. We are thankful for that but you also told us how to defeat you." Pepper walked up to Krillin and whispered into his ear. Krillin started to smile and put his hand on Gohan's chest above his heart. He then removed it and Gohan started to cough. Everyone smiled. Everyone exept Dark Sharp.  
"Just do the same thing to Goku and then I'll tell you how to kill Dark Sharp for good." Krillin did the same thing to Goku and he too was back.  
"NO! You can't do this. What happened to you two?"  
"We had a talk with our sisters," Pepper said.   
"What? Sarah and Britteny? You hated them."  
"That was until they finally told us how they feel. We never really listened to them."  
"So what happened?" Yamcha asked.  
"When Dark Sharp killed us it was one day before our birthday. Sarah and Britteny made us cards and a gift. When they found out we were killed they put the cards in there pockets and our gifts on our graves."  
"How did you talk to them? I thought they hated you for being mean," Dark Sharp said.  
"Just because we were mean to them doesn't mean we don't share a bond," Kim said.  
"Talk time is over. Now it's time for Dark Sharps final death," Pepper said. Gohan and Goku stood up and walked over to Pepper, Kim, and everyone else. "All you have to do is just shoot at the spot where his heart was to be." They looked at Dark Sharp and saw a hole where the human heart was to be. Exept it was on the ground. Still beating.   
" KA ME HA ME HAAAAAA!" Gohan, Goku, and Krillin yelled.  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled. (A/N: you know everyones attacks so I'm leaving it here.) All there powers hit Dark Sharp in the one little spot. He started to scream as he was slowly dying. Dark Sharp let out one scream and then his bones started to break off. Blood was leaving his bones, his heart slowly dying as well. All there attacks hit him and he started to explod. Blood and his insides were all over the Z fighters.  
"That was fun," Krillin said. When they looked around, the black sky was gone and clear sky took it's place. The background wasn't dark. Dark Sharps heart wasn't on the ground and neither was his blood.  
"Thanks," Gohan said to Krillin.   
"No prob. Don't asked us what happened back there with you the first time."  
"I don't want to know anyway." Gohan turned to Pepper and Kim and saw two people walked towards them. Everyone followed his gaze and then two girls appeared.   
"Sarah! Britteny!" Pepper said.  
"Hello Pepper. Kim," Sarah said. The four sisters ran at each other and hugged. (how sweet)   
"Tell me one thing," Goku said," How do we get out?"  
"That's a very good question," Pepper said.   
"All you do is close your eyes and think of where you want to go," Kim said. Before Gohan did that he thanked everyone and then he and Goku disappeared.   
"What will happen to us?" Tien asked.  
"Well, you're not part of Dark Sharps nightmare and you're really not dead so just do the same thing and you'll be in your real body," Sarah said.  
"Bye" they said and they too disappeared.   
"I'm gonna miss them," Pepper said.  
"Well, we can still see Gohan. You know he's going to be at the creek," Britteny said.  
"By the way, Happy Birthday Sarah and Brittney," Pepper and Kim said.  
"What?"  
"Today is your birthday or did you guys forget?"  
"I think we forgot," Sarah said.  
***********************************************************************  
"Hey Gohan, dinner time," Goku said.   
"Ok. I'll be there in a minute," Gohan said as he closed a book. Goku closed his door behind him and Gohan walked to his window. It's been a week already since Dark Sharp was defeated. He looked out his window and saw the woods. He was going to miss Kim, Pepper, Britteny, and Sarah. He walked out of his room and down to dinner. ChiChi didn't know any of this happened. She was out shopping and Bulma visited her so she spent time with her. When they finished dinner Gohan went to bed.   
"Sweet dreams Gohan," Goku said with a smile and shut his door. Gohan turned on his side and finally went to sleep.  
** Hey Gohan, guess what? when you go to sleep and you have a nightmare, don't worry. Just remember what I told you. Look into the hearts of your enemys and they will become your friends.  
"Thanks."   
And Gohan.  
"Yes"  
Sweet tight and have nice deams.  
"Thanks."  
**  
Gohan was sound asleep that he didn't even know someone walked in, stood at the foot of his bed, placed something on his desk and then leave. Smiling and saying thank you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOOOO! I wrote a happy ending. NOOO! anywho, be proud Princess Kura. This will be the last time you see a happy ending. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks to all you nice people that reviewed and didn't flame me for an odd story I made up when I was hyper. Don't worry everyone. When it's late I will think of odd, dumb, pointless things. Just ask Princess Kura. 


End file.
